justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe
ft. VS. |year=2012 |mode=Battle |dg= VS. |difficulty=1 (Easy) |effort= |nogm= |nosm= |mc=Magenta |pc= VS. |gc= VS. |lc= |mashup= |alt= |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) |nowc = BeautyVsCallMeDUEL}} "Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe" is a Battle routine from Just Dance 4. Dancers P1 P1 'is the dancer from ''Beauty and a Beat. The dancer's shirt is now in a darker shade of blue, his glove is now purple instead of yellow, and his jeans are more blue. Additionally, his hairstyle seems to be a bit different. P2 'P2 '''is the Alternate dancer from ''Call Me Maybe. Her hair is now black instead of pink, her jacket is now pink instead of a light violet, and she has a light-blue colored glove instead of a green one. The other elements that the coach is wearing have been left unchanged. Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 1.png|P1 (Beauty and a Beat) Bodyrockvsloveyoulike coach 2.png|P2 (Call Me Maybe) Background The battle takes place in a palace courtyard area in the clouds. The color scheme changes depending on the song being played. It is a scheme of blue if Beauty and a Beat is playing and it is pink if Call Me Maybe is playing. Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right * Win a round with a full life gauge * Get the "Cute" Dance style How It Ends '''Beauty and a Beat: P1 holds P2 as they fade away. Call Me Maybe: Just when P1 is about to kiss the P2's hand, she pulls his hand and takes him away. EndingThisPictureWasHardToTake.jpg|Ending 1 (Beauty And A Beat) EndingI'veLostCount.jpg|Ending 2 (Call Me Maybe) Trivia *The code names for the coaches in the files are modified from the original code names; Beauty and a Beat appears as BodyRock and Call Me Maybe appears as LoveYouLike (the actual code name for Love You Like A Love Song). *The icon of both coaches near the Life Bar show them with brown hair and a brown vest for Beauty And A Beat. *''Beauty and a Beat's glove often turns from cobalt blue to yellow. *The second round of ''Beauty And A Beat and the third round of Call Me Maybe have incorrect pictograms. *This is the only battle in the series that has a romantic thematic instead of a competitive one. Gallery Callmemaybevsbodyrockgift.png|''Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe'' BeautyMaybeinactive.png|''Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe'' on the Just Dance 4 menu BeautyMaybeactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover CallMeBeauty_cover_albumcoach.png| albumcoach Baabvscmm picto error.png|Pictogram error BAABVSCMMPictogramError2.PNG|Pictogram error 2 Videos Justin_Bieber_-_Beauty_And_A_Beat_ft._Nicki_Minaj Carly_Rae_Jepsen_-_Call_Me_Maybe Beauty And A Beat vs. Call Me Maybe Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe vs. Beauty And A Beat Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe Category:Battles Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault